Esclavitud
by elconejocabron
Summary: Es norma popular que no puedes obligar a un gato a hacer algo que no le de la gana. Tener una de esclava parece ser mala idea. Pero Lord Sesshoumaru no comete errores... sólo algunos fallos de cálculo. SesshxOc (Hice el test de Mary Sue, tú me dirás qué te parece). Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Copyrights a Rumiko Sensei. Yo solo los utilizo sin pretender recaudar ni un yen._  
_Atención a humanos, hanyous, youkais que lean esto: Primer viñeta presentando un poco el panorama general de la historia. Para saber más porfi esperen al siguiente capítulo. Este es meramente para establecer el ambiente ;) Si les gusta, el próximo epi será mucho más aclaratorio. ^^ ¡Gracias por su tiempo! Me pondré en el compromiso de subir los fines de semana un nuevo episodio, si ustedes me prometen decirme si les gusta o lo odian. Las críticas son sumamente apreciadas para una amateur *-* _

**Realizaciones.**

No la compró. Le costó algunos gruñidos y miradas de advertencia para convencer a los curiosos de que no había adquirido por voluntad propia esta especie de propiedad. Todos los que se aparecían por aquel sitio, encontraban hilarante la idea y le felicitaban por hacer de una compra algo tan simbólico y sinónimo de su superioridad sobre 'la otra' especie. Pero no comprendían, porque sus mentes eran simplemente inferiores, que no había intención de tal cosa por su parte. La historia era muy larga, y siendo un youkai de pocas palabras, no tenía el interés de explicar todo el asunto. Se limitaba a negar aquellos comentarios, y advertía que no había forma de convencerle de lo contrario. Las cosas se habían dado así, y no podía cambiarlas. Era un daiyoukai muy poderoso, pero entre sus numerosas habilidades no estaba la de retroceder en el tiempo. Y posiblemente, de haber podido hacer algo así, no habría malgastado en algo tan estúpido como revocar una decisión. Sesshoumaru sama no se retractaba, imponía y se las apañaba con lo que había decidido.

Y los seres que le rodeaban, tendían a ser imbéciles o ingenuos. A veces las dos cosas, pensó viendo al ejemplo número uno acercándose a la figura que estaba sentada en el suelo. Su mirada quedó fija en la escena, pero no hizo nada por detener lo que sabía que iba a suceder. Después de todo el no se hacía responsable de la imbecilidad ajena.

-Es tan linda. -Dijo un mercader. -Qué bonito rostro, me pregunto como alguien tan adorable pueda llevar esa cadena encima. -El ejemplo de la estupidez número uno, estiró su mano para acariciar esa tersa y adorable mejilla. De aquel inocente y 'bonito' rostro.

Verás, Rin, que también estás observando la escena, pensó el dai youkai. Cuando te encuentras frente a una criatura con grilletes en las manos, custodiada por el lord youkai más importante, no hagas algo imbécil. No hagas precisamente algo como acercarte como un cordero con su último deseo en la vida, y acaricies a la criatura como si fuera un tierno gatito en una cesta jugando con su bola de estambre. Los humanos tardaron menos que ese sujeto en aprender la lección que no todo lo que existe en un bosque y es adorable, es seguro. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que malgastar aire y palabras en esa preciosa lección a Rin. La niña, que siempre iba sobre el dragón y se mantenía a prudencial distancia, aprovechó la enseñanza por sí misma.

En el momento en que el mercader ahullaba, con su mano ensangretada y retrocediendo hacia su caballo demonio, se consideraba la lección como ampliamente comprendida. Los ojos de Rin, desmesuradamente abiertos, se alejaron de la patética escena. Inteligente niña. No era agradable ver la sangre salpicando por todas partes, ni oír a aquel ogro maldecir. Pero está comprobado que quien hace algo estúpido una vez, lo hará dos veces.

-Rin, ve a mirar la prenda que quieras con Jaken. -El pequeño demonio decidió que hoy era mejor no tocarle la moral. Bien, porque estaba en lo cierto. Había sido un día pesado y no necesitaba ocuparse en cosas como convencerle de ser la niñera de la pequeña en su paseo por las tiendas youkai.

Las cuales consistían en un terreno resguardado por un valle, y un río a unos cien metros de distancia. Eran pequeñas y en apariencia poco importantes tiendas. Pero el contenido era lo importante. Algúnos esclavos, armaduras y espadas, cosas de youkais. Cosas que no cualquier youkai apreciaría. Y tampoco cualquier youkai podría llegar hasta allí sin ser fuerte para resistir cuantiosas barreras de energía. Los humanos, por ser humanos, no se acercaban al área. Rin debía ser la primera en pisar aquel lugar sin estar a la venta.

En ese sitio había adquirido esa bonita cadena que daba aviso de que no era buena idea acariciar a la gatita. Pero mucho menos buena idea era entrometerse con sus pertenencias, que fue lo que el ogro mercader intentó hacer. Enfurecido por su apéndice dañado, el sujeto buscó una porra, un palo o a saber qué rayos era ese armatoste y fue a golpear con su mano sana a la criatura que estaba sentada. La 'gatita', cuyo rostro estaba ensangrentado y se había estado relamiendo el sabor de la sangre que acababa de probar, abrió ampliamente sus ojos. Rodó a un lado y saltó poniéndose de pie. Esquivó aquellos golpes e intentó alejar al sujeto de ella, dándole una patada en el estómago. El ogro no se inmuto, puesto que su carcaza era dura y ella cayó otra vez sentada. Pero era muy rápida, como su especie así lo era, y rodó y saltó hasta lograr emplear su cadena como un arma también y rodear al sujeto con ella. En unos momentos, estuvo ya con el mercader atado por los brazos. No pudo hacer más porque se le había terminado la cadena. Cuya punta, Sesshoumaru-sama no soltaba.

-Suficiente. -Dijo el lord youkai viendo como los dientes de aquella propiedad suya relucían con la esperanza de matar a aquel ogro. Al momento en que le habló, ella levantó la mirada.

-No, debe morir. -Insistió, como lo era su naturaleza caprichosa y ridícula. -Es mi presa. -Gruñó, clavando las uñas de sus manos apresadas sobre su cuello.

-He dicho que es suficiente. -La oscuridad de su mirada hablaba por sí mismo.

Ella lo golpeó antes de soltarlo, y le siguió golpeando hasta que le desembarazó de sus cadenas. A una mirada de Sesshoumaru, el ogro se fue, jurando vengarse en el camino. Como siempre, buscando el límite a las órdenes. Siempre intentando buscar el agujero en la perfecta y calma voz de Sesshoumaru. El lord tiró de la cuerda y continuó caminando, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra.

La neko-youkai. Su tercera adquisición no requerida ni buscada en lo absoluto. Se preguntó si alguna vez tendría la suerte de contar con un ser que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas u obedeciera específicamente a lo que pedía. Jaken cuestionaba cada vez que podía, Rin hacía lo que le placía si se le daba demasiada libertad. Y tenía una esclava que exageraba cada orden e intentaba escapar todo el tiempo. ¿Es que era demasiado blando?. Jaken todavía no era el criado perfecto y silencioso. La neko no era una verdadera esclava sumisa y apacible. Rin no era una niña tímida. Y él, él tenía todavía mucho que aprender para lograr que todos a su alrededor fueran como se suponía. Se negaba a suponer que era blando, de ningún modo. Ninguna de las personas que le veían caminando le consideraba demasiado blando. Su nombre se pronunciaba con miedo en cualquier círculo. Imponía respeto y era un rival de consideración en cualquier ámbito. Parecía que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, de cualquier ser vivo.

Excepto...

-Rin no necesita más kimonos ¡me gusta este!. -Exclamó la pequeña humana, haciendo referencia a la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-No seas idiota, Rin. ¡Te queda muy corto! ¡has crecido! No sé por qué el amo bonito decide malcriarte, no haces justicia a sus consideraciones. -Exclamaba Jaken.

-Qué miras, engendro... -Una mirada venenosa, iba de la silenciosa neko a una cría de kitsune que la observaba embobado.

Los ajustes eran necesarios y requeridos. Sesshoumaru debía ejercitar en su mente un plan para poder obtener resultados que hicieran justicia a su procedencia. A partir de ahora, las cosas tendrían que ser un poco distintas. Debía encontrar el balance justo entre autoridad respetable y youkai temido por todas las criaturas de la tierra. Serían días agitados, pero hasta el momento, era el mayor desafío que tenía a su disposición. En días en los cuales ya no había retos imposibles que vencer, este entretenimiento podía llegar a disipar al menos por un rato el tedio que abundaba en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_Segunda entrega. ¡Espero que les guste!._

**Así sucedió.**

-¿Qué mejor castigo que pase toda la eternidad siendo esclava de un Inu youkai?.

Razonamiento aceptable. Pregunta formulada con mucha lógica. Un castigo ejemplar para un neko youkai debía ser tener que estar bajo el yugo, pie, orden de un Inuyoukai. La historia comprobaba que la paz entre esas especies era posible, pero frágil. Los inus respetaban el honor, los gatos respetaban el poderío. En algún punto aquellos tratados de paz y de alianza colapsaban por su mismo peso. Era posible la paz entre un inu y un neko. Era imposible la paz entre las dos _razas_. El prejuicio era demasiado fuerte. Tal y como aceptar a los hanyou o como aceptar a un humano como igual. Débil. Por ende, y con el paso del tiempo y las guerras, ambas naciones no se tenían ni un poco de amistad. Los nekos ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse a territorios considerados 'caninos', entre inus, kitsunes y lobos. Si eso, el orgullo prevalecía e intentaban demostrar que no eran menos la una de la otra. Así que la esclavitud como castigo era más que lógico. La pérdida del orgullo adquirido tras años de independencia de la alianza con los inus, la falta de aceptación por su nación de ver a un neko como esclavo, la humillación racial, el mal concepto. Todo era un sortilegio perverso con el objeto de proveer a un neko-youkai de la noción de que sus acciones tendrían esta consecuencia. Perfecto. El condimento de la palabra 'eternidad' terminaba por darle un final con sabor a derrota muy picante. Le daba a la palabra castigo, permanencia indefinida.

Ahora, si todo estaba tan claro y perfecto. ¿Qué hacía él allí?. No tenía nada que ver con esto. La neko youkai había traspasado límites con tierras circundantes a su territorio. Había alborotado un asentamiento de kitsunes, había matado a unos cuantos aprendices de aquella ridícula institución donde los kitsunes practicaban el arte del engaño. Había sido llamado por un par de seres de esta raza y el lord se había encontrado en medio de un consejo dónde estaban los representantes de las restantes razas de las zonas circundantes dónde la habían atrapado. Un consejo, por un único individuo, era estúpido. De haber sido sus tierras, este ser estaría condenado a una muerte rápida y silenciosa, sin derecho a réplica. Pero los kitsunes estaban preocupados en que un tumulto similar ocurriese en el futuro, por lo que esperaban decidir un castigo lo suficientemente duro como para que ningún otro neko pensara en repetir la hazaña. Lo cual, al ojidorado le parecía más que inútil. Como caso aislado, no merecía tanta consideración. A su alrededor abundaban los siseos enfadados y muchos castigos habían sido objetados. Éste último les pareció, por unanimidad, el más pintoresco y atractivo. Sesshoumaru dudaba de su efectividad política. Si eso, no hacían más que provocar conflicto y represalias si es que este neko tenía familia.

No la habían interrogado. No le habían preguntado quién era, ni su pasado. La habían amarrado fuertemente con cadenas de manufactura yokai, que drenaban su youki. Sesshoumaru se impacientaba. Lejos de votar, y permaneciendo en silencio, observaba a aquel ser que se mantenía en silencio y con los ojos fijos en los presentes. En una arboleda cerca de una montaña, los quince o veinte youkais reunidos formaban un círculo espeso a su alrededor. Tanta puya por un ser insignificante le parecía un desperdicio. No lo valía. No se veía fuerte. Era una hembra bastante delgada, algo superior que el resto de su especie, puesto que no tenía cola ni orejas. Por lo demás, con su yuki disminuído y la suciedad que la cubría, era sin duda inofensiva. Lo mismo podía ser una convicta de su propia tierra y estaban alojando a un prisionero. Pero Sesshoumaru se mantenía al márgen. Sólo se quedaba para que no mencionaran a su territorio. No le importaba si la mataban, si la vendían, o si la empalaban en lo alto de la montaña. Ella había trasgredido, el castigo sería inminente.

-Sesshoumaru-sama -Dijo un oso youkai, colado allí a saber por qué. Y a saber por qué le habían dado voz y voto en aquella reunión. O por qué votaron por su idea de esclavitud. Entonces se percató de que no había ningún lobo allí. Acaso porque el territorio en el que estaban no lindaba con el de los lobos y sí con las cavernas de los osos. En tal caso ¿Qué hacía Sesshoumaru allí? si su territorio estaba aún más lejos que de los lobos. -en reconocimiento por la batalla que su padre y usted, y posteriormente usted, libró con los nekos, desterrándolos de nuestras tierras. ¿No sería mejor que usted tuviera el control de este individuo?.

Ah. Así era como había sucedido. El gran youkai, herededo de las tierras de Inu-no-Taishô, del oeste. Inu que ostentaba el título de invencible y la mención de su nombre causaba reverencia, tal y como su presencia infundía temor en sus enemigos y sus no tan enemigos. Observó al círculo de individuos que le regresaban la mirada. Les odiaba a cada uno de ellos en esos segundos. Por haberle llamado en algo que le daba más que igual. En una disputa territorial que apenas sí le concernía. Reconsideró la sucia figura encadenada de neko, con aquellos grandes ojos fijos en él. Su piel cruzada con algunos moretones y sus brazos raspados, con algún corte en su blanquecina tez. Sesshoumaru-sama dio por sentado de que le habían llamado para esto y no porque le afectara territorialmente en lo más mínimo. Incapaces. Estaba rodeado de imbéciles que no tenían las agallas suficientes para lidiar ellos solos con un prisionero. Era patético. Su humor se oscureció más de lo que ya estaba.

-Mi territorio no ha sido afectado. Mi intervención es innecesaria. -Replicó, las primeras palabras que salían de sus labios en aquella cansina jornada.

-Pero, Sesshoumaru-sama... -Dijo un kitsune. -Usted es el más fuerte de todos nosotros, podrá sin duda mantener bajo control a esta hembra desquiciada. Verá, cuando la atrapamos, estaba tan rabiosa que hirió de mucha gravedad a nuestros hombres.

-Quienes han decidido el castigo, son quienes deben hacerse responsables. -Replicó con cautela, la suavidad de su voz haciendo notar que no le placía en lo absoluto que intentaran hacerle cambiar de parecer. -No es de mi interés poseer un esclavo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama. -un youkai se postró ante él, haciendo una reverencia. -si la matamos podrían llegar más. Le pido por favor que nos deje investigar qué es lo que pretenden los nekos. Enviaré una partida a sus tierras en calidad de espías, para verificar la situación. Le ruego que mantenga a esta de esclava hasta que sepamos la situación general. Si es una fugitiva sin importancia, seré el primero en desenvainar la espada y retirar esa molestia de este mundo. -rogó el kitsune. -En cambio, si es un plan con un sentido oculto, podemos utilizarla a nuestro favor. No sabemos quién es y por mucho que la hemos golpeado no ha soltado palabra de por qué ha echo lo que hizo.

Así que, los golpes no eran por la pelea. Era una golpiza reciente para hacerla hablar. El lord estaba por demás, asqueado de tanta estupidez. No era esa la forma de hacer hablar a otro youkai, y la violencia innecesaria le parecía estúpida. Si debía morir, que fuese al instante. Sino, no valía la pena derrochar energía. En cuanto a un plan oculto, el lord lo dudaba. Pero si tenía que conceder algo, la idea de una de estas criaturas armando jaleo porque sí no era muy lógica. O era una imbécil, o había algo tramado. Sesshoumaru-sama no era de los que se retractaban al tomar una decisión, así que lo meditó unos segundos. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión. El público estaba en silencio al momento en que habló.

-Si en un mes no averiguas nada, habrá muerto. Sea de importancia vital o no. -Concedió el Lord Youkai, para relax de los presentes.

Caminó hacia la neko y con sus garras deshizo fácilmente aquellas cadenas forjadas. La neko había cerrado los ojos, temblando al sentir el látigo de veneno sobre los eslabones. Al abrir sus ojos, levantó la mirada hacia el youkai. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, en silencio. Por unos instantes las pupilas de ambos conectaron, midiéndose. El youki de la criatura, ahora que no poseía sus cadenas, se incrementó lo suficiente como para que muchos allí se pusieran en guardia. Pero no Sesshoumaru-sama. El lord, que tenía la habilidad de esconder su fuerza demoníaca, dejó que su aura se hiciera presente. Si los presentes se pusieron en guardia, sentir la espectacular descarga de youki de Sesshoumaru les hizo temblar por dentro. Ella, la hembra de neko, se dio cuenta.

Pero intentó escapar de todos modos. Fue en un segundo. Sus piernas la impulsaron hacia un lado y comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que poseía su delgado y apaleado cuerpo. El brillo salvaje de sus ojos se dirigió al bosque, saltando y sobrepasando a los kitsunes y osos que intentaron detenerla. Pero no pudo ir más lejos. Un golpe, en un costado de su cuerpo, la envió volando lateralmente hasta chocar contra un árbol. El tronco se partió al medio para detener su trayectoria. Ella no supo de dónde vino, pero entonces un peso en su espalda le impidió levantarse para ver a su alrededor.

-Patética. -La fría voz sobre ella, erizó su piel. Sus pupilas se fijaron hacia arriba, para encontrar la atemorizante figura del lord youkai.

Así había sucedido. Así había sentado el precedente de poderío por sobre ella. Así había terminado con una neko youkai como esclava. El lord de las tierras del oeste no pretendía inmiscuirse en este asunto. Pero para un inu, lo más importantes es el orgullo y ahora mismo su orgullo no aceptaba ser avasallado por una criatura menor, por una escoria de la naturaleza. Por una neko youkai. Aquella hembra se puso en pie y caminó sumisamente tras él, sin saludar ni avisar a los youkais de aquel consejo. En el camino, intentó la misma imbecilidad dos veces más. Sesshoumaru-sama no podía esperar a que se cumpliera un mes. Para terminar con aquella vida a la que le había puesto un límite. Debió decir una semana, o un día. O unos instantes. Pero como era inu de ley, debía cumplir con lo previsto. No se consideraba menor en fuerza ni en habilidad. Pero atrapar a ese ser cada vez que intentaba algo estúpido se volvía cansino.

Y sólo había sido el primer día.


End file.
